Kitty Kaper
by Yamiko Number 7
Summary: Ten bishies plus ten kittens is bound to equal chaos. With no omnipotent authoress there, how will they handle this...interesting situation?
1. KC's 'Request'

****

Kitty Kaper

By: KC

__

(Originally written for Ghost's Anime Kitties)

Those of you who dislike "cutesy" fics, beware: this one will be very "cutesy". (I'm putting kitties in it! They're _kawaii!_) I saw the "fanfiction" section of the Ghost's Anime Kitties site, and I decided I'd write a piece. So, here it is! I am now also guilty of the same sin that Duncan Hines, Betty Crocker, and Pillsbury make…I deliberately misspelled "caper" to make the title more catchy. (C'mon, ever seen a box of E-Z Bake Brownees?)… ::Spots KuramaKitty sunning in the windowsill:: Excuse me…this is where I came in…KITTY!!!

(BTW, before I forget, all the kitties mentioned here belong to Ghost and her animators, and all the bishie belong to their respective creators/corporations, and…I belong to me! Keep up the good work!)

– Chapter One: KC's 'Request'

KC groaned as she lugged the oversized kitty carrier down the hall. Economy-size, she reflected, was not always the best way to go. She couldn't really complain, seeing as it had been her choice: instead of dragging ten separate kitty carriers down the hall, she'd rather just put up with the fights that erupted in this one.

She jumped as a paw reached out of the carrier and snagged the back pocket of her shorts. "You put that back in there," she scolded the offending kitty.

__

"I don' wanna!" it whined. _"Lemme outta here!"_

"In a minute." She resolutely pushed the paw back into the carrier. _I swear, that cat's just as annoying as his counterpart!_ Oh, wait. That reminded her of what she was going to do with these kitties – provided that they didn't kill each other before she got to the room at the end of the hall where her "harem" of bishie was waiting.

She shook the carrier. Dammit, they were at it again! "You two cut it out!"

The ruckus continued.

"I meant NOW!"

It didn't stop.

"If you two don't stop right now, then NOBODY gets dinner!"

That stopped them, all right. One-on-one catfights were all right, but these particular two weren't stupid enough to cost their companions their dinners. Plus, tonight was fish night. (Big incentive. )

"That's better." KC pushed open the door. "Nobody's dead in here, right?" (Oh, I'm such an optimist.)

"Not yet," Marik and Bakura chorused shakily. Behind them was a scene typical of this particular group. Yami and Seto Kaiba had been caught in the act of lunging at each other. Kurama stood between them. Trunks and Duo held onto Yami, while Kenshin and Vash restrained Seto. Yugi was sitting in a chair in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest, his classic "not involved" posture.

"Alright, all of you stop it." KC rolled her eyes and started dragging the kitty carrier in the door.

Trunks, Duo, Kenshin, and Vash obligingly released their charges, who immediately charged at each other again. Kurama jumped out of the way, and decided this had been a good course of action when the wall of fire (courtesy of KC) erupted right where he had been standing. Yami and Seto stopped just short of the flames, each still glaring.

"WHAT PART OF "STOP IT" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" KC yelled.

"Evidently the part that says, "stop"." Bakura had long since become inured to these occurrences.

Seto glared angrily at him. "Shut up!"

Bakura's eyes went wide and he jumped behind Kurama. He'd much rather let the fox demon face this guy.

"Now that that's settled – " KC turned and lugged the kitty carrier into the room. "– I have something I want the…ten…of you to do. 'Kay?"

"Before we say yes, you have to tell us what it is." Trunks was not about to get pulled into another one of KC's wild schemes.

"Who's we?" Yami muttered. "You got a mouse in your pocket?"

"No, I have an alter ego that lives in my necklace," Trunks shot back.

Yami went bright red. "That's not funny…" (AN: I'm having deja vu...IT'S THE MATRIX!!!...No, I've just used this joke before...nevermind...)

"ANYWAY," KC said loudly in an attempt to get everybody's attention, "I need you to take care of these guys." She closed the door of the room and opened the door of the kennel.

There was an immediate stampede of kitties. Two streaked for chairs on the other side of the room, one that was obviously dragging something, scooted under a table (the tablecloth on which was long enough to brush the ground), two ran to KC and jumped on her shoulders, no less than four rolled out entangled in one another, brawling, and one kitty hid in the back corner of the carrier. No way was _he_ going to come out.

There were no less than ten kitties.

Kenshin's eyes got very, very big. "We have to baby-sit _all_ of them?"

"Well, there's ten kitties and ten of you, so you each only have to keep track of one." KC smiled as if that made it all better. "And it's only for an hour or so. No big deal."

Duo looked down at the four fighting kitties. "Whadda ya _mean_, no big deal? What the hell are we supposed to do about those four?"

"Keep them apart," KC answered simply, picking a kitty out of the brawl and handing it to Duo. "This one's yours."

Duo blinked at the kitty in his arms. "Okay…" The kitty, seeing that it was out of the fight, immediately began to climb Duo's shirt in an attempt to lick his face. Duo grinned. "Down, boy..."

KC pulled another one out of the brawl. "Yami, this one's yours." She handed it to him and looked at Kenshin and Kurama. "The two under the chairs are yours."

Kurama blinked. "And…"

"Go get them." KC had a limited amount of patience as it was, and she was really being tested today.

She picked up the last two brawling kitties and handed one to Seto and one to Trunks. "Have fun, boys. Vash, yours is the one under the table. Tell me what he's got when you pull him out." She looked around. "We're missing three…"

"What about the two sitting on your shoulders?" Bakura asked.

KC blinked and looked to either side. She smiled. "Oh, you rascals."

_"Darn it,"_ the first kitty growled.

_"I told you this wouldn't work!"_ the second kitty hissed at his companion.

_"It did for a little while…"_

"Talkative today, aren't we." KC gave one kitty to Marik and one to Bakura. "You keep a close eye on those two. They're trouble."

Bakura and Marik both nodded.

KC turned around. "We're still missing one kitty…Wait! That's it!" She snapped her fingers and turned to face the carrier. She reached in and pulled out one last kitty, smaller than the rest and clinging for dear life to the fabric interior of the carrier.

_"I don' wanna go!"_ the kitty wailed. _"Please don't make me go!"_

"Too bad," KC muttered, prying the kitty's claws away from the lining. She handed the kitten to Yugi. "Last but not least, this one's yours." She leaned closer to Yugi and said softly, "Take good care of him, he's especially shy."

"He's got a donut."

KC blinked. "What?"

"He's got a donut," Vash repeated. "You said when I got him to tell you what he had, and I'm telling you he's got a donut." Vash was holding his kitty, and, sure enough, it was chomping happily on a donut.

"Do we really have to baby-sit them?" Yami asked with a voice bordering between forlorn hopelessness and whining.

"No, you don't have to baby-sit them." KC rolled her eyes. "You just have to keep an eye on them, that's all."

And with that, she left.

So, how was it? I really hope you liked it..because there's more coming! (It gets better as it goes along, trust me.) So, stay tuned for Chapter Two!


	2. Hair Trouble

**Kitty Kaper**

**By: KC**

_(Originally written for Ghost's Anime Kitties)_

Chapter Two is here! I'm writing so fast on this fic! I'm so proud of me. . Okay, quick recap of last chapter: I gave each of me bishie a kitty to take care of for a while. The kitties can talk amongst themselves, and I'm the only non-kitty who understands them. Got it? Good! On with the fic!

– Chapter Two: Hair Trouble

Seto looked down at the kitty squirming to get out of his arms. "I don't like cats."

The kitty in his arms looked up at him. _"I don't like you much either, so we're even."_

The kitty in Yami's arms laughed. _"That wasn't very nice, SetoKitty."_

_"He can't understand me. None of these guys can. So who cares what I say?"_

_"We do."_ The kitty in Marik's arms (MarikKitty) jumped to the ground.

_"We do?"_ BakuraKitty joined his companion.

_"Sure,"_ MarikKitty replied. _"We have to listen to him."_

KenshinKitty and YamiKitty laughed. _"You can say that again!"_

SetoKitty jumped to the ground and sulked. _"Shut up."_

_"Make me,"_ YamiKitty sassed.

_"Oh, I will!"_ SetoKitty took a flying leap up towards Yami's arms. He overcompensated and landed in Yami's hair instead.

"AAGH!" Yami dropped YamiKitty (who streaked under the table VashKitty had been underneath earlier) and used his now-free hands to attempt to remove SetoKitty from his hair. "Dammit, Seto, get your cat offa my head!"

"He's not my cat." Seto replied in a "Not-My-Problem" tone.

"I don't care if he's your cat or not, KC put you in charge of him, now GET HIM OFF MY HEAD!!!" SetoKitty had discovered Yami's blond streaks and was now yanking contentedly on one with his teeth.

Kurama sighed and walked over to Yami. "You know, it's a lot easier to remove a cat from your hair if you can see what you're doing."

"Don't tell _me_ that," Yami grumbled.

KuramaKitty, who was sitting on Kurama's head, swatted SetoKitty's nose. _"You're a jerk, you know that?"_

_"Coming from you, that's a compliment,"_ SetoKitty shot back.

_"Actually, KuramaKitty is quite nice."_ KenshinKitty put his two bits in the conversation.

_"Shut up,"_ SetoKitty snarled.

Kurama disengaged SetoKitty from Yami's hair and held him out to Seto. "Take him."

"No," Seto said simply.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly," Kurama continued, somewhat more forcibly than before. "I said 'take him'."

"And I said 'no'."

Kurama was out of patience. "Take him or I'll shove him down your shirt." (AN: Whoa! Major OOC alert! ...it is a good line, tho...)

_"No!"_ SetoKitty yelped as if stung. KuramaKitty giggled. SetoKitty in Seto's shirt…That would certainly be a spectacle.

"I don't believe you," Seto said, without much conviction in his voice.

Kurama gave a slight grin that sent shivers up and down Seto's spine. "Try me."

_"Please don't,"_ SetoKitty whimpered.

Seto sighed. "Oh, fine." He took Seto Kitty. This was definitely not one of his better days.

Oh, short chapter. u.u Oh well! The next one will definitely be longer! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! Stay tuned for Chapter Three! n.n


End file.
